


About Romeo And Juliet.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is another old one, ugh.)</p><p>Harry gets ideas from his book.<br/>[Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Romeo And Juliet.

"Lou? What would you do if I died?"

I looked up from my homework to Harry, who was, apparently, taking a break from his assigned reading of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Harry, am I going to have to make a ' _no books allowed in the house_ ' rule? Every time you read something, you ask ridiculous questions. Don't think I forgot what you asked me to do when you read _Pieces of Sky_ ," I added to his argumentative expression.

Harry blushed at the memory. _Pieces of Sky_ was a historical romance novel he'd found at the used bookstore he worked at - basically, a white woman and a bad-ass Native American warrior meet, fall in love, and have passionate, steamy sex - and Harry had wanted to try a few of the scenes.

"I didn't hear you complaining," he challenged.

"That's because you're very... _vocal_...in bed," I answered, smirking. "Or, maybe it's because you looked _really_ fit as an Indian warrior."

"Native American, Lou." he corrected, though he was blushing at the compliment. "But honestly. What would you do?"

I sighed, closing my text book - clearly, I wasn't going to get my Uni homework completed for a while - and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Harry, what would you _like_ me to say? We're not Romeo and Juliet, you know. Our families don't hate each other; I'm not going to fight Niall; we're not going to have to kill ourselves to be with each other."

Harry just smirked. "Niall as Paris, hmmm? Interesting. ...You think if _Liam_ were Paris, Paris would still fall?" he challenged with a giggle.

I threw a couch pillow at him in response and he moaned a little laugh at it. "Jerk!"

He closed his book and crawled to my lap. "Would you miss me if I died, Louis?" He looked up at me with big, innocent eyes and a small pout - almost as if he really didn't know the answer.

"Of course, Harry," I breathed. I slid my glasses off my face and pressed close to his cheek. "You mean the world to me. If you were gone...I'm not really sure what I'd do," I admitted. "But let's just never find out. Let's live forever, be teenagers forever."

"Sounds good to me. _Now_ ," he said as he picked up his book again, nestling further into my lap, "if you'll stop distracting me, I'd like to get my homework done."

I just smiled at my boyfriend's cheek, leaning down to kiss his forehead. I picked up my glasses and text book-placing the latter on his stomach for a solid foundation-and the two of us finished our homework together in an easy silence.


End file.
